


Inexperience

by OwlMaescia



Category: RP Stories - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars The Old Republic - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMaescia/pseuds/OwlMaescia
Summary: Never let your guard down with you're with a perverted Sith Lord and you're a naive apprentice. We've heard that story before. This is about apprentice Paislee and her old Sith Lord master.





	Inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> There is slight molestation in this story, not necessarily rape. PG-13.

After a strenuous day of training, the inexperienced apprentice and Sith Lord took a well-needed break. In a secluded cove, the two sat and stared off into the treetop horizon of Yavin 4. 

Her hands slid down the soft crack of a stone, letting her finger trace along it. She focused on the pebbles of dirt eventually using a stick to nudge the particles around. His blood-shot, greedy eyes scanned over her body noticing her shabby knees and how they clinked together underneath her violet robes. The tussle of her locks of hair how they cascaded down from her head towards her dainty shoulders. He could no doubt notice that her disposition was fresh, virginal and unpretentious. It was an invitation that the Sith Lord felt more than obligated to attend regardless if she'd chose to entertain him or not. Her petite figure and the luscious collagen of her skin was passion in itself. His eyes continued to nibble at her appearance but it wouldn't be long until he devoured her. The temptation was an understatement, he was more than obsessed.

Naturally, she had no suspicion and with her low level of perception, she felt no need to leave her guard up. Her tender eyes still roved the ground unaware as the tension was one-sided. The aura of her body revealed vulnerability and timidity, which had only aroused the Sith Lord whose eyes had never left her. 

His hand sneaked up against the side of her soft face cupping her chin. Caught off from his sudden touch, she shivered. Before she could escape his thick rotund fingers, he directed her face to meet his eyes. Her innocent brown eyes glistened with unease as they scattered over his features. He could feel the wispy sounds of her shallow and fast breathing and detect the rattling in her chest. It was intense and her nerves were unsettled. His inner prowess fed on this. 

Just before her lips began to tremble he caught onto them with his. Her hands pressed against his arms with resistance and a firm touch. She squirmed as he kept a stronger hold on her wrapping his bulky arms as they slithered tightly around her young frame. Her grunts were ignored until the Sith Lord sensed his apprentice’s tears flood down the peeks of her pale cheeks. After jerking her up slightly then pushing her away, he sat with furrowed brows at her resistance. No words were exchanged for minutes and when she tried to apologize he had already withdrawn from her presence.

The forward motion of her head granted permission for her silky white strands to follow a similar suit which would block her view. She froze up as frustration ensued. Small in size but frequent droplets of her own saltwater sprinkled the earth below. It was as if the parched terrain beseeched her for tears. Her unsteady hands aided her rocky temperament as she wept alone. Raking her long locks she trembled as it's been nine years since the last time. Her thoughts were scrambled and her psych flustered.

Eventually, she stood up and her frail hands smudged the remnants of makeup that was painted just above the waterline of her eyes. The gentle winds caused her hair to stream back as she strode off the training grounds headed home.


End file.
